


The 100 Hogwarts Shorts

by JSkippy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Quidditch, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSkippy/pseuds/JSkippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thread will hold a series of unrelated shorts occurring in a Hogwarts/Wizarding universe.  They may or may not be posted in chronological order and unless otherwise noted are unrelated to other chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> House Assignments:
> 
> Slytherin: Anya Woods (year 7) - Head Girl, Bellamy Blake (year 5), Octavia Blake (year 3)
> 
> Ravenclaw: Lexa Woods (year 5) - Prefect, Maya (year 4), Raven Reyes (first year Charms Professor) - Head of House
> 
> Gryffindor - Clarke Griffin (year 4), Lincoln (year 7) - Head Boy, Abby Griffin (Chief Healer of Infirmary) - Head of House
> 
> Hufflepuff - Jasper Jordan (year 4), Monty Green (year 4)

"We could go practice Quidditch?" Lexa suggested. Although only she, Clarke, and Octavia were in the group leaving the great hall after breakfast there were a few other students staying for the holidays. Lexa's older sister was off doing tours and interviews for her a post graduation appointment. Octavia and Bellamy always stayed as well, not that Bellamy usually associated with Octavia's friends. And of course, Clarke lived at Hogwarts full-time unless she was visiting her father in Boston. 

Octavia nodded eagerly. "That sounds great. Clarke can keep for us and I can kick both your asses scoring a hundred goals." 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Why don't you keep for Lexa and I?"

Octavia stopped walking and glared at her best friend. "It's not like you are going to practice seeking with only three of us so if you keep we can both practice scoring." She got a smirk on her face. "Or are you afraid that if you let us practice both Ravenclaw and Slytherin will beat you in the house cup instead of just Slytherin? You know Anya's taken the snitch from you in the last two years." 

Clarke groaned at her friend's teasing. "Hey! I heard that the new charms professor was a keeper when she was in school. Why don't we go see if she wants to play?"

Lexa shrugged. "She wasn't at breakfast though so maybe she is sleeping." 

"We can go ask but I bet Clarke's crush is busy," Octavia teased.

"I DO NOT have a crush on her. She's like ... old," Clarke looked at Lexa for confirmation and to let Lexa know that she didn't have a crush on anyone. Ok. On anyone else. 

The older girl grinned. "I wonder why Octavia thinks you have a crush on her then. I mean it's not like you've been telling us to that she's so young to be a professor and so smart and that you like her class so much and she's so much better than Flitwick and interesting..."

By the time they had reached the charms classroom, Clarke had turned red and folded her arms over her chest insisting that she was no longer talking to her friends who laughed at her embarrassment. Really it was just a guess that Professor Reyes was in the classroom but she hadn't been at breakfast and Lexa needed to go get her broom from her room anyway so she could always go by her Head of House's rooms while she was there. The Ravenclaw reached to open the door and Octavia stepped through with Clarke close behind. And while Clarke was a seeker Octavia showed some lightening quick reflexes in turning as quickly as humanly possible when she got a look at what was going on against the front podium of the classroom and gasped loudly to push Clarke back out the door as Lexa slapped her hands over the Gryffendor's eyes.

"Sorry!" Octavia called as she pulled the door closed behind her. 

Lexa quickly pulled her hands away from Clarke's face. "Well, let's go play. I can keep or we can all take turns." 

"What? What?" Clarke sputtered. "Why did you push me out of the room and what the hell?"

Lexa looked at Octavia for a moment before the Slytherin answered. "Clarke you don't want to know. Let's go enjoy our break ok?"

Clarke looked angry but decided to just go along with it. "Ok," she stomped forward, "We can get our brooms and meet on the pitch." She sighted the great hall and stopped for a minute. "I'm going to grab something to eat and take it up to mom while I'm getting my broom. She probably slept late." 

Lexa and Octavia again made eye contact, neither willing to say anything to contradict their friend, instead eagerly agreeing to meet her on the pitch.


	2. Charms and Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 weeks earlier...

Abigail Griffin, Chief Healer of the Hogwarts infirmary, checked the bandage on the Gustus' forearm and renewed the healing spell before sending the large caretaker away with instructions to return the next day. If she had understood Headmaster Granger's timetable she could expect the first of the Charms Professor candidates to arrive in about fifteen minutes. 

Professor Flitwicks' untimely retirement had caught the entire staff off guard but he had been a Professor for over 45 years and was not a young man before that. Now Headmaster Granger was seeking a replacement Charms professor on short notice and obviously Ravenclaw would need a new head of house. It wasn't a requirement that the Charms professor fulfill both roles and Abby knew Hermione was concentrating on the professor role for the new faculty addition. She had already ruffled a few feathers by offering interviews to some candidates with backgrounds at schools other than Hogwarts including one American. Before Abby could mentally review what she knew of the candidates, having only seen them as they entered the school for the first round of interviews, a young woman with dark hair entered the room at a bit of a run. 

The woman's eyes shone brightly as she came directly over to Abby. "You must be the healer. I'm supposed to pick up a token from you."

Abby checked her timepiece. "Excuse my saying you... don't seem old enough ... or late enough to be here for this." She held up the token. 

The young woman smiled even more broadly, introducing herself as Raven Reyes with a sparkle in her eye. Her accent identified her as The American. She shrugged back over her shoulder. "I assume I'm first then? I'm not sure what's taking the other three so long. I guess the impedimenta jinx could slow them down or that hallway on the second floor that flipped upside down but there's pretty simple charm to get past them." She held out her hand and laid her wand in it. "And the compass charm is like a fifth year at latest learn." As she spoke she extended her other hand and gently took the token but not before brushing her fingers slowly over the healer's hand. 

"I assume you're the chief healer for Hogwarts in addition to being the most remarkably beautiful woman here?"

Abby blushed and swallowed. It had been years before she had been so blatantly flirted with. "Abby Griffin." She held out her hand which Raven took in her own and lifted to her lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

"Charms I'm sure." Now the healer rolled her eyes. Puns while flirting? "And are you true to your name? A Griffin in Gryffindor?" 

Abby continued smiling and nodded. "Head of House and my daughter is seeker on the house team." 

Raven smiled again. "As I'm a Raven of Ravenclaw." She glanced over her shoulder before asking, "And is there a Mr. Griffin in Gryffindor?"

Abby chuckled. "Mr. Griffin is a muggle living in Boston with his second wife." She motioned toward the door. "You should probably get going to beat the other candidates though, Raven Reyes of Ravenclaw." 

Raven's eyes sparkled as she glanced at the door. "It's touching to know that you want me to win the job so you can see me again." She turned and jogged the length of the hospital wing before turning at the door. "I'm going to get this job and I'll be back soon, Abby!" And then she was gone with Abby smiling, her cheeks burning, and her mind wondering how many minutes Raven still was ahead of the others and hoping that she hadn't spent too much time flirting to lose her lead.

**Author's Note:**

> It's no insult to anyone where I've sorted the characters. I don't think that Slytherin are necessarily dark wizards but according to cannon they are cunning, ambitious, and resourceful. I'm not sure that I see either Blake as particularly ambitious but they are certainly driven by their wants and needs and they are cunning and resourceful. It's no insult either that Jasper and Monty are in Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff members are noted as being friendly, loyal, and hard workers which I think describes both of them.


End file.
